


It's the end of the world as we know it

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Future Character Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim feels fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the end of the world as we know it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konimello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/gifts).



> For annafh who wanted a scene from a zombie AU with the boys realizing they’re all each other has left. This is only vaguely shippy though so you can read what you want into this. (I personally wrote it with the idea of post apocalyptic polyamory going on, but that’s not everyone’s boat.)

There’s only one zombie left to fight in the compound —a walker dragging the rotting remains of its left leg behind it as it shambles in the direction of where Tim and his group of fellow survivors are trying to defend themselves. Conner sees the zombie first and takes off toward it with all of the recklessness that comes from being mostly invulnerable and completely capable of flight.

“Conner!” Tim calls out his friend’s name in an exasperate tone and tries to pick his way over to the other teenager’s side through the smoldering remains of the zombies they’ve been killing all day. “Conner, wait!” Tim’s fingers flex around the handle of his machete and he glances back at where Bart and the others are huddled with their backs to a wall and their weapons at the ready. “You can’t be so  _reckless_!”

Conner laughs at Tim without looking away from the zombie he’s racing towards, so caught up in the thrill of the hunt that Tim’s words almost seem to slide right off his back.

“It’s not reckless if they can’t hurt me,” Conner shouts just before he dives for the zombie still heading their way with lurching steps and its blank gaze focused on the group of teenagers just back of Conner. Conner’s fist punches into the zombie’s chest, punches up through visible ribs and tattered gray skin smeared with oozing black fluid, and when he shakes his arm, the zombie slides off with a wet sound while missing most of its head.

“D’you see that, guys,” Conner says loud enough for Tim and the others to hear, “Now  _that’s_  how you kill a zombie!”

Tim shakes his head, but keeps walking over the smoking bits of zombie that lie in his path. “You need to be more careful, Conner,” Tim says once he is closer to the taller teenager. “If anything happens to you —if you let your guard down and you get bitten— we’re going to have to put you down.” Tim shivers even though it’s over eighty degrees outside and rubs his hands over his arms. “Be careful, man. Bart and I can’t—” Tim feels the words dry up in his throat and he can’t make himself finish speaking.

However, Conner can fill in the blanks. He peels the disgusting zombie goo off his forearm with his telekinesis and flings it far away. Later, they’ll set fire to the compound on their way to their next way station, but for now this is all Conner can do to keep the infectious fluid away from Tim’s skin.

“You’re not gonna lose me,” Conner says with a smile after he turns to face Tim. He flexes for effect and then reaches out to ruffle Tim’s dusty black hair with one hand. “You and Bart are stuck with me forever. Till death do us part and all that shit.”

Tim opens his mouth, but as he prepares to fire back some kind of witty comment, he notices some movement on the ground close by. A walker, one of the first they took out, is lunging for Conner and Tim moves without thinking. He—

“Shit!”

Pain radiates through Tim’s arm and for a second, he doesn’t know what’s going on.

Tim sees the zombie —now headless— resting on the ground with several dozen speedster footsteps made in thick black splatter and it means nothing to him. The pain in his arm keeps throbbing, but before Tim can look down and see what it is that he’s cut himself on, Bart is there and pulling him up so that they’re face to face.

“We need to go, Tim,” Bart says, gold eyes full of worry. “We have to get you to a doctor.”

Tim shakes his head and makes to push Bart away. “It’s okay, Bart,” he says, “I’m okay.”

Conner interjects. “Tim,” he says, voice serious, “You got bit.”

“I feel fine,” Tim snaps in return. He jerks away from Bart and while doing so, he notices the black and red bite mark on his arm. The sight of it makes a chill rush through Tim’s body. “I… feel fine.”


End file.
